Their Kind of Odd
by A.Nightmare.You.Love
Summary: When Sora told Roxas to get a life, he meant it literally. He probably didn't expect his cousin to wind up drunk at Axel and Demyx's. Right after the redhead thought Demyx was cheating on him. And now, Axel thinks payback is in order. Poor Roxas.


**Their Kind of Odd**

**For literary license's contest, the theme that was given to me. I'm not telling you the criteria I had to meet, let us simply say it wasn't much. So I had creative freedom. Normally I'm not an AxelXRoxasXDemyx person but for this, I'm trying it. This is one of my in between things but Relentless and Best Senior Prank…**_**Ever**_** will both be updated soon, the latter first probably. Please be nice when you read this; I don't normally write Demy with anyone other than Zexion. Because it's amusing and twistedly cute. But Axel and Demyx go well together and I'm an AkuRoku fan by nature. So while this is labeled AxelXRoxas, it is AxelXRoxasXDemyx. **

**Completely random thing: I was watching Hunchback of Notre Dome. The part where Frollo's singing is hilarious. He's singing, goes to answer the door and then goes back to singing perverted (read between the lines) lyrics. I thought it was funny. **

**DiZ-claimer: Yep. I own this kick ass franchise. I also single handedly bought out Bill Gates. Which is why I am writing fanfiction and working as a janitor at my school. Rolls eyes when this happens, you will know. Because there will be a lot of yaoi fans playing Kingdom Hearts and Bill Gates will be begging you for cash on a street corner. So, in retrospect, I own **_**nothing.**_

Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, graphic-ish lemon (it is for me anyway), alcohol, bitchy Roxas and swearing. Though the last one may have already been noticed. And Roxas is always kinda bitchy. There are also other pairings in here that are really just crackpairings I adore because someone included them in a good story or something.

When Sora decided that Roxas needed to get a life, he meant in the literal sense. His cousin sat around doing naught but playing video games and letting his twin and her girlfriend play dress up with him.Which wasn't much of a life for a sixteen-year-old. Oh, Roxas went to school; he was top in the class and one of the most popular boys that went to their school, despite his sexual preference, which everyone had decided was just a Strife family thing. Roxas' brother Cloud, the nineteen-year-old deliver boy/RGU college attender/boyfriend to one Sephiroth was gay (the last occupation may or may not have given it away). Namine, his twin, best friend and co-conspirator in any and all endeavors was dating Sora's friend, Roxas' second best friend and other co-conspirator, Kairi. Sora was…undecided but the fact that he held his best friend Riku's hand like it anchored him to reality hinted at something in the rest of the populations' minds. And Roxas was by default a happy, attractive, feminine gay boy.

"Roxas, come on! You'll love it!" Sora persisted as Namine painted Roxas' nails black. Kairi was busy mussing Sora's brown, already gravity defying hair similar to Roxas' own blond locks as he spoke, already bored with the hyper boy's denial to confirm his emotions towards their mutual friend Riku and their happy, healthy, gay relationship to the general public.

"I doubt it," the blond muttered darkly as he was parted from his ill-gotten frappachino so his blue-eyed twin could apply his eyeliner. She already had him wearing tight black jeans that made Roxas' legs look a hell of a lot skinner, despite the fact they were already twigs. Next he had been 'forced'-meaning he demanded that particular garment but was loathe to admit it-into a skintight black midriff exposing T-shirt with a deformed bunny that looked downright adorably sitting in a circle of white words that read: "Kiss my fuzzy ass." He had donned his black forearm length fishnet fingerless gloves and black buckled collar with studded with two rows of silver pyramids. Three sets of black hoops had been put in his ears along with a ruby stud in the cartilage of his right ear while a black knife dangled from his pierced naval.

"Rox, you may meet Mr. Right. Don't criticize a good idea," Namine pointed out softly, failing to remind him of the past twenty Mr. Right Nows that she had hated, the ten she had approved of, and the fifteen she hadn't known about until it was over. She could name one who had lasted over a month and had detested the way he'd hit her twin if Roxas would shove him away rather than have sex. Their mother however was still in the dark that Roxas wasn't dating anyone right now.

"I doubt it," Roxas mumbled but he quieted after that remark. Sora eventual was told he could drag him to the concert his boyfriend had gotten tickets for from a friend and promptly took Roxas' wrist before tugging the boy outside. Riku had been waiting in his black Mercedes for the girls to finish rather than get involved and gave Roxas a pitying smile when he climbed in.

"So…you look hot Roxas. Namine have Kairi help you?" Riku said as Sora buckled in, ignoring his boyfriend's indignant noises of protest to the comment.

"Yes, thanks," Roxas said, avoiding making eye contact throughout the ride, in which Sora chattered about what a cool venue the World That Never Was was. Roxas ignored him, having already heard about how cool the club was and not at all in the mood to hear it again. It was an hour drive and Roxas, who got bored easily, decided to stare at the passing cars. They were almost there when he spotted a black 2007 Mustang with tinted windows and he almost started drooling. It was such a beautiful car, sleek and reflective and absolutely gorgeous. He wondered, as both cars pulled into the parking lot, who had _that_ nice of a car and was coming to see Melodious Nocturne?

"Come on Roxas, let's _go_," Sora pleaded as the blond hesitated when they got out, staring at the car longingly as it rounded a corner. The brunette firmly took his and Riku's hands, dragging them both up to the ticket girl, who Sora greeted by name. "Hey Larxene!"

"Hey boys-who's the blond?" She asked, eyeing up Roxas. The boy was cocking his head to one side, wondering why on earth he felt like he knew her. Why he knew that if you harmed a molecule of one of her books, she would electrocute the shit out of you. She didn't even _have _a book, he just knew.

"Roxas, my cousin. Kairi's girlfriend's twin," Sora explained as he handed the girl their tickets and waved to a tall muscular man wearing sunglasses and a suit that went well with his dark skin. Another man, skinny and tall as well with flaming red hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore a rumpled suit, leaned in to ruffle Sora's hair. The petite brunette cried out a delighted greeting as Riku and Roxas stood a little off to the side. "Rude! Reno!"

"Hey kiddo. Axel and Demyx are waiting for you guys," he told them, eyes lingering a little too much on Roxas' bare skin than with what the boy was comfortable with.

"So we can still see them after the show? Or will they be to busy all over each other?" Sora teased, smirking as the one Roxas assumed was Reno nodded.

"Axel mentioned something about crowd stalking though. He says he's getting bored and Demyx keeps flirting with some guy in their class. They are a cute couple…"

"But they won't last. We all say it. Hell, you know you're screwed if even _I _know. _I'm _dense, remember?" Sora said with a giggle and Reno nodded again before waving them. Roxas raised an eyebrow at his cousin because of the exchange and Riku snickered.

"That's Melodious Nocturne's boyfriend's brother. We know them all; it's how we got such good tickets," Riku explained as they walked towards the screaming fans. Roxas made a comprehending noise because words would be swallowed in the screeches of both males and females as a tall boy walked on stage, his dirty blond hair arranged in a Mohawk/mullet thing. He wore a dark faded denim vest cut above his midriff with shredded sleeves and hem over a tight black T-shirt and jeans made of the same material as his vest. He had bright, childishly excited blue eyes and was carrying a blue sitar, waving to the crowd. Roxas smiled, suddenly understanding why he was so popular; Melodious Nocturne was obviously a genuine person and didn't need to pretend to be cool. He shuddered when the man looked right at him and he could've sworn that they had met before, though he had never seen the singer in his life. And yet he could recall with perfect clarity sitting in a room with him and a man with blond hair, a goatee and a British accent playing poker.

"He's cute," Roxas announced when the older blond looked away and Riku, the only one who had heard, nodded. Then he grabbed Roxas' hands and made him start dancing. Sora giggled as he watched them, until a slender boy not much taller than Roxas with periwinkle blue hair that gracefully fell over the right side of his face covered his eye, which Roxas assumed was as bluish grey as his left. He wore tight black clothes and was eyeing the blond Riku had been encouraging in his wild dance movements.

"Excuse me, can I dance with you?" He asked Roxas and just like that they were alone.

"Sure. What's your name? I'm Roxas Strife."

"Zexion Harris," the Emo boy said, holding his hands out. Roxas took them without hesitation and a huge smile. He felt the same thing he had felt from Melodious Nocturne; a familiarity so achingly strong he couldn't help but feel comfortable with Zexion. Because for some odd reason, he remembered Zexion comforting him once before when someone he cared for and yet _shouldn't _have cared for stayed out to late and worried him to the point of tears. For the life of him he couldn't recall who it had been, just that in his heart he knew he had cared for them more than anyone else. Even though he had the most peculiar recollection that he had no heart.

XxXxX

Halfway in Zexion said, with a surprisingly sore throat that he was going to fetch a drink and would return before too long. Roxas waved the poor boy away and kept dancing, arms above his head as his body swayed to the beat. He gasped when hands rested on his curvy hips, spinning to see an incredibly tall man with spiky red hair and flashing green eyes.

"You're pretty," he said simply and the aching familiarity washed over Roxas like a tsunami. He was drowning in half forgotten memories and nonexistent emotions that were but were never supposed to be as his arms wound around his partner's neck. The moved together, grinding against one another and Roxas swore they had moved like that before, bodies pressing closer and closer together and heavy pants echoing in his ears. He shuddered as the man slid his fingers up Roxas' shirt, intense heat making him gasp.

"Who-who are you?" The blond choked out and received a grin, an evil, wicked grin that excited and frightened him. He felt a name dancing on his tongue like they were, bodies entangled and in a dark corner, his back inches from the wall.

"I'm _nobody._ Who are you?"

"Nobody," Roxas breathed as though that was the answer he always gave, the name he had told people was his since he knew it. Because it felt right and even though it made him horrible depressed to acknowledge that he was in fact 'nobody', he also felt complete. Like after years and years of searching, he had finally come _home._

"Roxas!" A by now familiar voice called and he looked up.

"I'm over here Zexion!" He called and turned to find the other 'Nobody' but he was no longer there. _'Weird' _he decided in his head as the Emo boy made his way to Roxas, offering him a drink from the water bottle he had gotten and a glow bracelet. He thanked Zexion for the offer and the jewelry, wondering where the man had gone to in such a short time.

XxXxX

"We shouldn't have left him! Nami's gonna _kill _us! We lost Roxas! We're fucked, we are so totally _fucked_!"

"I wish," Riku grumbled as his boyfriend frantically searched the emptying venue for his cousin. Demyx and Axel were waiting backstage with a bottle of tequila from their friend Xigbar's muttering. Xigbar had been molesting another blond though so they couldn't be totally sure if that was what he had said or he was making a suggestion to his partner.

"Riku, did you see the guy we left him with?" Sora asked in a panicky voice. "Did he look like a rapist?"

"More like a horny teenage but I hear they're one in the same. _I'm _a horny teenager right now."

"Riku, Nami'll castrate us! Now go fetch Roxas!"

"…I'm your _boyfriend _Sora, not your dog," Riku mumbled but went to find the boy regardless. He got groped half a dozen times, hit on nineteen, got fifteen offers to go home with someone and ten to do it then and there before he found Roxas and the boy, holding hands as they craned their necks. The Emo tugged Roxas' hand when he saw Riku and was dragged by the hand to the sex-deprived male who was currently mentally adding another groper to his list.

"Riku!" Roxas yelled, still keeping a hold of his new friend. "We thought you'd left. Zexion wanted to know if I could stay with him tonight, you think I could borrow your cell to call my mom?"

"Sure but let's find Sora, he's frantic. Something about Nami murdering and or castrating us," Riku said, grabbing Roxas' free hand and leading them to where the brunette stood waiting.

"Roxas! Roxas' friend! Oh my gosh, we were so worried about you two!"

"I can tell," Roxas said dryly as Riku let him go. Zexion laced his fingers with Roxas' as they followed Sora and Riku backstage, mouthing a question to him. Roxas leaned over and hissed in his ear, "My cousin is a friend of Melodious Nocturne and his boyfriend."

"Oh. Will we be long?"

"Doubt it," Roxas said as the boy who had been onstage bounced over to them, throwing his arms around Sora. A boy with spiked back crimson hair was right behind him, a smirk at home on his thin face. He was agonizingly slender, all sharp angles and graceful movements. His hipbones jutted out and were clearly visible thanks to his baggy cargo pants that nearly fell off, crisscrossing belts and chains adorning the black material. His tight white wifebeater exposed that he had some muscles and Roxas recognized him as the man that he had been wrapped around earlier when Zexion vanished to get water. And he was, for all intents and purposes, completely in love until the man opened his mouth and spoke.

"Hey Sora, what's with the pair of ankle bitters?"

And then Roxas wanted to beat him to death with a two by four before ripping him open and rearranging his organs. Yet even _that_ emotion felt so totally familiar directed at the man, as though he had always spontaneously had urges to beat some sense into the moron.

"This is Roxas, my cousin. He's _your_ sister's girlfriend's twin. This is…um…"

"Zexion Harris," the Emo supplied helpfully.

"Thanks," Sora said with a smile. Zexion remained emotionless and merely nodded. Something occurred to Roxas though and he pointed at the evil son of a bitch who had _dared _to mock his and Zexion's height.

"You're Kairi's other brother!"

"…_yeah. _I'm Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Sora!" Roxas turned to his cousin, still pointing at Axel with an accusing finger. "Kairi and Namine made it sound like Kai was related to _one _dumbass. And that's supposed to be Reno."

"I beg your pardon?" Axel said, glaring at Roxas but stopping when his boyfriend threw his arms around Zexion, who patted his head as though used to this.

"Hello Demyx," the Emo said. "Hello…Axel, was it? Demyx talks about you a lot."

"Funny. I've never heard about _you_," Axel sneered, eyeing Zexion with something akin to disgust. Demyx gave his boyfriend a loaded look and Roxas got the impression that Zexion was the classmate Sora and Reno had mentioned.

"Ax, Zexy, please don't fight. And I have mentioned him Axel, he's in all my classes," Demyx interrupted but both the Emo and Axel were still glaring daggers at one another. The blond musician looked back and forth between them with a worried expression, biting his lip.

"Whatever. I'm going to Seventh Heaven if anyone needs me, I told Tifa I'd help out tonight after the concert," Axel grumbled, grabbing Demyx by the arm and kissing him roughly. Roxas wondered if he noticed how slack the blond appeared; like he wasn't really responding but he wasn't fighting it. The redhead stalked off after a few minutes and Demyx mumbled something about an after party backstage but Roxas didn't really hear. He was too busy focusing on the hand that had let his go and was know clasping Demyx's.

XxXxX

Two hours later Roxas was tipsy from all the alcohol he had consumed. Not _drunk_ mind you, just insanely tipsy and giggling at the stupidest things. Sora and Roxas had already left and had told Demyx they expected the blond to bring Sora's cousin home in one piece. Now one might think that Melodious Nocturne would have no problem but Axel had returned an hour earlier with a lot of alcoholic beverages and Riku, being the intelligent individual Riku is, had left thirty minutes into the after party with Sora and had only left Roxas because Zexion had said he could get the petite blond home safe and sound.

"Have you ever had this much alcohol?" Axel asked curiously as Roxas giggled, nodding his head.

"This one time Namine 'n' Kairi 'n' me went out to this host club that served alcohol. The guy was so hot 'n' he was so totally flirting with me the entire time. God was he gorgeous 'n' he tasted like _butterscotch,_" Roxas said, using a lot of hand motions. The redhead and him were perched in the beanie bags in the apartment Axel and Demyx shared. The party had moved with the arrival of alcohol and the only other people around were Reno, Rude, Larxene, her pink-haired boyfriend Marluxia whom adored Roxas hand had spent a good fifteen minutes expressing how cute he thought the boy was, a silver-haired guy with orange eyes named Xemnas and his blue-haired boyfriend Saix. Roxas had gotten the 'I have never before in my life seen you, but I know you feel' from Marluxia, Xemnas and Saix as well, but Axel was still the strongest and by far the most pleasant tingle of all. Demyx and Zexion had vanished earlier and Axel, to be frank, was _pissed. _

He was livid to see his boyfriend disappear with some guy from college and ditch his boyfriend of two and half years with some high schooler who was slurring his words and making Axel feel, for lack of a better phrase, at _home._ Yes, their relationship was rocky right now. Yes, he had been flirting with a few of Demyx's friends. But had he ever gone beyond that? No. Axel had never gone home with some drunk and fucked or been fucked by said drunk. He had sat at home with his boyfriend rather than go to hot parties that wound up being sex fiestas and watched-pardon the pun-_gay _as hell chick flicks with bad music. And Demyx vanishes the second he gets back from work with some overly smug Emo kid. Well two could be that way.

"Hey…Roxas, wasn't it?"

"Uh-huh, that's me. R-O-X-uh…Y! Right?" Roxas guessed, cocking his head as Axel snickered.

"Close. That's Roxy babydoll. How old are you again?" Axel asked, dropping a hand on the blond's thigh, going up and down the teen's clothed leg.

"'M sixteen. How old are you? Are you hitting on me?" Slurred the teen, leaning in and propping his chin on Axel's chest to stare up into the man's glittering emerald eyes.

"Twenty one. And yes I am. Want to see the bedroom?"

"Ya flirt!" Roxas said in a high-pitched giggly voice, slapping Axel's arm before standing up. He swayed a bit until the redhead caught him, leading him to the bedroom. Roxas was still unsteady as Axel closed the door, Roxas standing in the middle of the room. He took in the large queen-sized with the black comforter, the cream colored walls and carpet before he noticed the bedside tables, one on each side, and the clothes on the floor. He made out a guitar pick on the left bedside table along with a mountain of CDs while the right side had a mess of papers with half constructed lyrics, a postcard from India and pictures of Demyx and Axel together. The bottom drawer of the right table was open and exposed its contents a box of condoms, a bottle of strawberry lubricant, a set of handcuffs and an open canister of whipped cream.

"Are you a virgin?" Axel breathed in his ear from behind, his arms slipping around Roxas' waist.

"Yes," Roxas whispered, his head rolling back to rest on Axel's shoulder as the redhead's lips started going up and down his neck. The man slowly tugged Roxas' shirt off and let it fall to the ground, fingers ghosting over the blond's shivering body.

"I'll be gentle. Lay down," Axel ordered, grinning like a maniac when the teen fell onto his back, limbs spread out on the black sheets. Axel chuckled as he straddled the boy's hips, the handcuffs dangling on one thumb as Roxas stared at him. "Want them?"

"Does it hurt to have them?" Roxas asked, his words still slurred. Axel got one wrist chained and slid the chain around the bedpost, smirking as he did. Roxas let his other arm go to rest over his head and Axel finished chaining him to the bedpost, smirking proudly. He leaned down and, after a few minutes of intense thought (for a drunk person), he decided to start with one of Roxas' pert nipples in his effort to find the boy's sensitive spots. He felt triumphant when he not only got the teen beneath him moaned loudly, Roxas arched into his lips. Axel smirked as he suckled the rosy nub, occasionally scraping the flesh and drinking in the broken gasps and moans that didn't stop even when he moved on to the other one.

"Having fun Foxy Roxy?" Purred the older male in Roxas' ear, sitting back and slowly tugging his shirt off. Roxas groaned and writhed at the sight, bucking his hips when Axel slid lower on his legs. The redhead littered Roxas' pale chest with affection kisses, licks and the rare nip that made those pouty lips part to gasp out broken bits of Axel's name. By the time he had made it to Roxas' abdomen the teen was already breathing erratically and thrashing in the most obscenely erotic way possible. "That's it, moan just like _that._"

"Ax-el…Ax-_el!_" Cried the petite blond as Axel cupped the bulge between his svelte legs. This was when those cute pants became a problem and they were practically ripped from the tipsy, aroused teen's arching, writhing form to expose slender white legs that Axel was aching to have wrapped around him. He smirked and grabbed the boy's waistband, pausing when a memory flashed before his eyes. He was in this exact same position with the exact same person, only they were both wearing trenchcoats and Roxas was mumbling something about how the Superior couldn't find out, they would be in _so _much trouble. And he had whispered into the teens ear that he didn't give a damn, because heart or no heart, he loved Roxas.

Axel sat back and listened to his companion whimper protests for a few seconds before returning to stripping the boy of his boxers, breath hitching as the material slid lower and lower. He leaned in again and kissed the curve of Roxas' hip, face going red. That felt so familiar, so natural. Touching the teen beneath him had felt _normal, _like he had doe it for years and years, But he knew that he had never seen Roxas, let alone touched his body in such intimate ways. And yet his hands knew where to linger and for how long to get the boy worked up. He knew at least a dozen things he could do from this point on to have the boy cum without taking another article of clothing off. But he wanted to take Roxas, wanted to see his skin glistening with sweat as Axel thrust into him and lapped at the salty perspiration gathering on his neck.

"Ax…what…what's wrong?" Roxas panted out, naked limbs waiting for Axel's warm touch. With a moan the redhead pressed the side of his face against Roxas' abdomen, listening to the general noises one hears when one has their ear to another's stomach.

"I want you Roxy…I want you so bad…can I?" He asked, lapping at the gathering pre-cum. He felt fingers threading in his hair and looked up to see Roxas nodding as though that was all he wanted. Axel wrapped his mouth around the teen's erection, shuddering at the feel. He did everything he could think of, anything that was sparked by this position, to get Roxas to cum in his mouth. He was at it for half the time it took with Demyx before he was pulling away, licking away the excess salty liquid.

"How did you _do _that?" Moaned Roxas and as much as Axel would've loved to say, "I haven't the foggiest clue, my brain told me to", he could only strip the rest of his clothes, reach over to the drawer and fish for the lubricant. He didn't bother with a condom, he had a feeling Roxas wanted him bare back, and quickly coated his fingers.

"This is gonna hurt," he warned as he spread Roxas' soft creamy thighs. The boy was making him hungry, arms trapped above his head as Axel carefully stuck in first one finger and then another, stretching the half moaning, half crying teen. The crying ended after a third finger and all he got was incoherent words spilling from Roxas' soft, pouty lips as he withdrew the digits and coated his cock with the excess lubricant. Spindly legs wrapped around his waist as he positioned himself, groaning as he pressed in. Roxas was so damn _tight_; he left Axel breathless with pleasure.

Roxas arched into the feeling, pleasure quickly melting into pain as Axel rolled his curvaceous hips, his lips parting to make a helpless mewling noise. Axel was _so_ big, he barely fit, but he did and _god _did it feel good. He was panting when the redhead leaned in and started whispering into his ear. None of it made sense when strung together because some just made Roxas _have _to writhe beneath that long lanky body, some was just so unbelievably filthy it had him arching off the bed into the older man and the rest was so confusingly intimate he was gasping Axel's name, wishing he could hold the other. And when he came all over Axel stomach, it had the other boy moving so fast he was begging until he felt Axel climax in him. Then they fell to the soiled sheets, Axel slowly undoing the handcuffs and wrapping his arms around the already asleep teenager.

XxXxX

When Demyx woke up next to Zexion, he hoped Axel hadn't found them like that. He carefully disentangled himself from the still sleeping Emo, before getting up, making sure Zexion was still covered so the boy didn't get cold and slipped out of the spare room they had used. He tiptoed to his bedroom, skirting the entangled Larxene and Marluxia, leaping over a pile of limbs that looked suspiciously like Saix under Xemnas, and purposely steeping on Reno's stomach on his way. If Axel was awake, he say he simply fell asleep in the spare room napping after the concert. If his boyfriend was asleep, he would slip in with him and say he had been there all night and Axel had simply gotten to drunk. Axel always though t something was going on between him and other people. Yes, they had a faulty relationship but Zexion had someone and they were just friends who cuddled.

He opened the door and thanks to the earlier morning sunlight, could see perfectly. This revealed the willowy figure Axel was cradling against his chest beneath _their _blankets, on _their _bed. He stared for a good few minutes before recognizing the messy flaxen locks that were Roxas and his brain died for the second time. The third time it ceased functioning was when he realized they were naked and covered in dried cum. Then, when his brain once again lived, he shrieked. Axel promptly fell out of bed and Roxas sleepily sat up, looking around in a confused daze as one with a hangover might. Then Demyx fumed. His boyfriend had taken advantage of some minor who was too drunk to tell him no, let alone remind him he wasn't single. That pedophile!

"You pedophile!" Screamed Demyx, pointing at Axel, who stared at him with a confused look on his face. Then he saw Roxas, who still looked out of it and a half naked Demyx before last night came back to him. Zexion came up behind Demyx, a little dazed from being awoken so shrilly and just as Axel felt guilt churning his stomach he remembered Zexion and Demyx had run off before he had taken Roxas to their bed.

"You cheating bitch!" Axel roared, jabbing a finger at Demyx. They continued shouting as Roxas slid out of the bed with a worried expression and tried to get dressed. When Zexion noticed he was having difficulties, he made his way to the disoriented teen and helped him, wondering how long Axel and Demyx would continue arguing. Everyone was up and watching as Demyx shrieked, throwing a book at Axel, who ducked. He chucked a beer bottle and caught Axel in the jaw, making Roxas whimper as he clutched Zexion's hand.

"Perverted leech! You took advantage of a drunk _kid_!"

"You fucking _whore,_ do you think of him when we have sex?" Axel yelled his fists clenched in anger. He was already sporting a massive bruise on his jaw but Demyx had accomplished getting a lovely split lip when Axel threw the book back.

"_Maybe I should you filthy slut! At least I didn't cheat!_" Demyx screamed bloody murder, making everyone flinch at the tone and volume.

"I'm not the slut, you left first! If you wanted sex with someone else, we could've just had a threesome or-or something! But no! You want this relationship to fail!" Axel yelled and in the ringing silence their eyes met, Demyx mouthing his shock.

"I'm gonna go Rox, I have an English paper I need to finish. Can you hitch a ride with someone?" Zexion asked and the blond nodded, letting the Emo's hand go and grabbing onto Marluxia and Larxene instead. The two made sure he was a little behind them incase Demyx inflicted his wrath on the wide-eyed teen, who was positively shacking.

"_What_?" Demyx sputtered, staring at Axel as though he were insane.

"You heard me. You want some spice to see if _that's _what it takes fine. Come on Roxas, you'd do it, wouldn't you?" Axel said, making everyone turn to the blond, who cautiously nodded but remained behind Marluxia and Larxene.

"If our love life still sucks, we're seeing other people," said Demyx firmly before muttering so quietly no one heard him, "And I _didn't _have sex with Zexion."

"Deal. You lot, get lost. Come here Roxas," Axel stated, holding a hand out to the poor blond. He let go of his protectors and took Axel's hand, yelping when he was yanked into the bedroom. Roxas heard them leave as he was seated on the bed and the older blond sighed.

"So…how do we start?"

"Well…I got Roxas last night, so he's your's first," Axel said, reaching out and pulling the teen's shirt off. Roxas shivered as his skin was exposed, blushing when Demyx knelt in front of him. The blond took the smaller's nipple into his mouth and began sucking on it, undoing Roxas' pants. Unlike Axel, he had no interest in going slow and had already decided that if Roxas wanted to help Axel cheat, drunk or not, he was going to be ravaged as retribution. He applied harsh bites to the boys pale flesh, nipping and sucking to leave even more marks on him. Roxas whimpered pathetically and fell back when he was shoved down onto the messy sheets.

"Ouch!" Roxas yelped when Demyx bit him particularly hard on the earlobe then moaned when he began sucking on it. He was going back and forth, tormenting the boy before giving him pleasure, fingers slipping beneath the black pants Roxas wore and fondling him like that. He shivered when Roxas bucked his hips up into him and groaned a little. That felt _good _when Roxas squirmed like that. Determined to have Roxas move like that again Demyx stripped the last few garments in his way and began teasing Roxas like that. And sprawled out naked on the bed he and Axel shared, that unfamiliar yet totally familiar teen looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Time to lose _your _clothes!" Axel said in a singsong voice to Demyx finally, tugging the musician's shirt off. Demyx grinned wildly as he stared down at a quivering Roxas, undoing his pants while Axel, who was already naked, watched him crawl on top of the younger boy.

"Want it rough and dry or do you need lube?" Demyx asked the flushed blond panting beneath him, giggling when Roxas gasped out he wanted the first option. The sitar-playing singer couldn't remember a time he had been on top and happily flipped Roxas onto his stomach, glad not to have to deal with finding the lubricant. Roxas obediently arched into Demyx when hands steadied his hips and the blond man shuddered at how easy this was. Then he began pounding the slender teen into the mattress, occasionally glancing to see Axel's reaction.

He was as badly turned on as the pair actually having sex, face stained red and gasping for air as his two blond lovers worked together to arouse him and each other. He could tell by the way Demyx ever so lovingly stroked Roxas' spine and nipped at his ear he was trying to turn his boyfriend on. And the way Roxas was arching into Demyx, moaning his name and reaching around to wrap an arm around the man behind him's neck. Axel shuddered when they were finally done, both of them grinning wickedly to each other, wondering why they simultaneously scared and aroused him like that when they pounced.

XxXxX

A year later the three were still in that same apartment but now they weren't limiting their communication to just sexual. Roxas had moved in with them when his mother found out because she insisted that they were to old for him and a relationship consisting of three people could hardly work out properly. Fortunately Roxas didn't like proper and loved his two boyfriends, who were on either side of him talking after they woke up to find the youngest between them still asleep.

"You know, I don't really think this is how most people work out relationship issues," Demyx commented as he pet Roxas' hair. He had grown very fond of the boy after the first time the three had together and he always calmed them down enough that they could all talk out their issues. Roxas was the one who first brought up the fact this seemed absurdly familiar and when they asked Zexion, who Axel more or less tolerated now, he said it sounded like a past life thing.

"Who cares? None of us are normal. Roxy likes it, I like it and I'm pretty damn sure you like it. There's nothing wrong with this," Axel said, his head resting on the left side of Roxas' chest to listen to his heart.

"…only _we _could've wound up with this fucked up semblance of a relationship."

"I think we should get stickers."

"You're an idiot Axel, have I ever told you that?" Demyx asked, sticking his tongue out.

"When _haven't _you told him that?" Roxas groaned out, rubbing his face to rid him of the sleep. Neither man answered and Roxas swore he heard crickets chirping somewhere. "Can't you two go back to sleep?"

"No," chorused Axel and Demyx, making their young lover groan.

"We're admitting the oddities of our problem solving skills!" Demyx chirped and Roxas glared at him before sitting up.

"Whatever I have school."

"But the oddities!" Demyx wailed as Axel followed Roxas into the kitchen to beg for breakfast. The blond musician smiled as he watched them, finally getting up. He was sore all over-after the first few times Roxas had firmly told them they were rotating who was uke and it had been Demyx's turn last night-but as long as he had Axel and Roxas, he didn't care. Because seriously, even if it was odd to get the boy your boyfriend cheated on you with to be your guys' third lover in your unusual triangle relationship, it was their kind of odd. And Demyx loved their kind of odd.

Done! Okay, that probably wasn't what most people expected, but I'll leave it up to Rika-san and Leod-san (the judges) as to whether or not I did a good job. Please remember, reviews are welcome! This is my first AxelXRoxasXDemyx! So please only creative criticism! Have a fantabulous day!


End file.
